kardfandomcom-20200214-history
Swim Good
Lyrics Hangul= wim swim good oh yeah 뒷모습이 좋아 젖은 머리 녹아 너의 눈에 흐르는 익숙한 향기 더 가까이 내게 (더 더) 온도를 올려 데이게 (뜨 뜨거) 이 순간 오직 너에게만 집중해 아무도 못 막아 날 I just wanna get down 이미 난 취한 것 같아 오늘밤 네 곁을 맴돌아 I’m focusing on you 1과 0 을 더해 하나가 되는 순간 I don’t know Make you mine 네가 내 손을 꽉 잡아 줄 때 난 너와 발을 맞출게 Swim good swim good (Oh) Swim good swim good (I’ll just make you mine) Swim good swim good 넌 그대로 있으면 돼 그 모든 것이 다 변해가도 널 향하는 이 마음은 변하지 않아 No oh yeah 너의 솜털까지도 기억 할게 난 너의 모든 게 좋아 You, know? I know 내 맘속에 갇혀있던 것을 너에게 줄게 Fly to the sky 네 머리부터 발끝까지 좋아 아무도 못 막아 날 I just wanna get down 그래 널 막지 마 난 이미 준비가 돼있어 나를 깨워줘 I’m focusing on you 후이/소민1과 0 을 더해 하나가 되는 순간 I don’t know Make you mine 후이/소민 네가 내 손을 꽉 잡아 줄 때 난 너와 발을 맞출게 Oh swim good swim good (Oh) swim good swim good (I’ll just make you mine) (Make you mine make you mine make you mine) 넌 그대로 있으면 돼 Oh yeah Swim swim good oh yeah 난 너와 있을 때면 난 너와 있을 때면 후이/소민 잘 맞는 퍼즐 같아 Oh (Swim good swim good Swim good swim good Swim good swim good) Love me love me love me like this 내 곁에 있어줘 Baby 숨기지 말아줘 Baby 후이/소민 Swim swim swim good |-|Romanization= Swim swim good oh yeah dwinmoseubi joa jeojeun meori noga neoye nune heureuneun iksukhan hyanggi deo gakkai naege (deo deo) ondoreul ollyeo deige (tteu tteugeo) i sungan ojik neoegeman jibjunghae amudo mot maga nal I just wanna get down imi nan chwihan geot gata oneulbam ne gyeoteul maemdora I’m focusing on you 1gwa 0 eul deohae hanaga doeneun sungan I don’t know Make you mine nega nae soneul kkwak jaba jul ttae nan neowa bareul majchulge Swim good swim good (Oh) Swim good swim good (I’ll just make you mine) Swim good swim good neon geudaero isseumyeon dwae geu modeun geoshi da byeonaegado neol hyanghaneun i maeumeun byeonaji ana No oh yeah neoye somteokkajido gieok halge nan neoye modeun ge joa You, know? I know nae mamsoge gathyeoitteon geoseul neoege julge Fly to the sky ne meoributeo bakkeutkkaji joa amudo mot maga nal I just wanna get down geurae neol makji ma nan imi junbiga dwaeisseo nareul kkaeweojweo I’m focusing on you Hui/Somin 1gwa 0 eul deohae hanaga doeneun sungan I don’t know Make you mine Hui/Somin nega nae soneul kkwak jaba jul ttae nan neowa bareul majchulge Oh swim good swim good (Oh) swim good swim goot (I’ll just make you mine) (Make you mine make you mine make you mine) neon geudaero isseumyeon dwae Oh yeah Swim swim good oh yeah nan neowa isseul ttaemyeon nan neowa isseul ttaemyeon Hui/Somin jal manneun peojeul gata Oh (Swim good swim good Swim good swim good Swim good swim good) Love me love me love me like this nae gyeote isseojweo Baby sumgiji marajweo Baby Hui/SominSwim swim swim good Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Somin performed this song with Hui References Category:Collaborations Category:Article Stub